The Triangle Buisness
by tamaranean-royalty
Summary: Richard Grayson seems to have it all. A girlfriend. A mansion. A loving foster father. That seems to be the case untill he finds something he cant have. Someone who is right infront of him. --- TRIANGLE FUN --- UPDATE AFTER CHRISTMAS ---
1. Here's The Deal

A/N - Got bored. My mind somehow constructed this bizzare story. Well, enjoy it why don't ya?!

Chapter One : HERE'S THE DEAL

I really didn't care what he had to say to me, nor did I even bother to listen. Bruce was giving me yet another leture about my ignorance to a thing called 'responsibility'. Didn't he realise his words were going in one ear and out the other?

So what? I hadn't done that bad a thing. I had simply taken out Babs for a good time and...maybe I hadn't got home quite on time...

Understatement.

We arrived back at the Manor at eight in the morning, to be caught by Bruce while he was reading the newspaper. Oh boy, what a morning it was.

"You two don't even seem to understand how much trouble you're in. You don't even seem to be listning!" Bruce yelled, the newspaper once perfect and smooth scrunched neatly in his fist.

"If anyone saw you two out there...I'd be concidered one of the worse guardians ever!"

Babs shot me a small grin from where she was standing. God, I loved her way of making even the worse situations seem fun. I suppose that's why we got on so well though. Since Bruce had introduced us we pretty much had hit it off. Babs was short, funny, pretty and smart - and I adored her intentively. It was only I realised, that in recent years, my admoration had perhaps warped into some form of love for her. Twisted as it was, I think she felt the same way back.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Bruce questioned, the level of irritation high in his voice.

I paused, realising I hadn't been listning to a thing he had been wafling on about. I desperately tried to think of a plausable reply when Babs interupted.

"We're sorry, Bruce. We meant to come home earlier. Infact, I think it was mainly my fault. If I wasn't so tipsy it would have been easier for Dick to bring me home."

Bruce stared a her for a brief moment and simply shook his head. "Barbara, of all people. You should know even better than Dick."

Barbara nodded solumly which caused a small smirk to cross my face. I looked back at Bruce, who now looked a heck of a lot calmer, and gave a sigh of relief. I knew for something like this I would most deffinately be grounded. As Bruce departed, with Barabara following him in toe, I began to wonder just how long my sentence would be this time.

I remember when, not too long ago, I had taken one of the cars from the garage and had gone on a joy ride. Man did Bruce throw a hissy that morning. I got two months of room detention and lost my own licence. Meanwhile, Babs has been laughing at me the whole time. That naughty little sneak. She was the one who thought of the plan, though I do suppose I was the stupid one who went and acted it out.

I placed my hand to my jaw in thought about the span of my grounding when the doorbell rang. Naturally I wouldn't answer, leaving it for Al to take care of.

Good old Al. Always there when you need to talk, when Bruce was strangely no where to be found. I continued to wait a couple more minutes, hoping to catch Alfred as he answered the door to talk about the extent of my punishment. The doorbell rang again, although Alfred was still no where in sight. I shrugged and unlocked the door, expecting to see a mail-boy, a friend of Bruce's - heck, even the gardener. But I didn't see any one of those people.

Standing in the place where one of my previous thoughts should have been, and almost knocking me off my feet, was a pair of almost flurencent emerald green eyes.

-------------

A/N - Was it as thrilling as you thought it would be? Review or I will eat your nose! Mwah ha ha ha ha!

Chapter Two : THE GIRL WITH GREEN EYES (I'll only continue it if someone wants to read it...)


	2. The Girl With Green Eyes

**Chapter Two : THE GIRL WITH GREEN EYES**

"Mister Wayne!" She grinned showing a row of perfectly white teeth and shoving her hand at me. "How glorious it is to meet you!"

I could only stare.

"My, this certainly is a very lovely neighborhood." She continued, slowly retracting her hand and giving me a very curious look. "You are not how I pictured on the phone. I thought you would be a little taller. But then again, I suppose you cannot judge someone by the sound of their voice. Do you agree, Mister Wayne?"

Her eyes glistened as she spoke and I found myself considerably lost for words as I watched at her. God, I must have looked like a right prat. There stood one of the most entrancing girls I'd ever seen, her lucent green eyes watching me and her silken auburn hair curling around her face and shoulders as it shone in the morning sun over Gotham City. And she was talking, about something, but I didn't know what - I didn't really care.

"Mister Wayne?"

"Hmn?"

"Mister Wayne, are you alright?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my brief fantasy and arched a brow at her. What had she just said? Did she just call me 'Mister Wayne'?

"Ah, young Master Dick." Alfred chimed in as he_ finally_ found his way to the front door, observing me for a brief moment and then fixing his attention to the evidently heavenly guest on the porch. "And you must be Miss Anders, yes? Master Wayne is expecting you."

I watched this _Miss Anders_' expression change from one of a curious nature to one of a rather concerned look towards me, before she nodded and departed my presence, following Alfred into the entrance hall and through one of the many walkways. I watched her leave, still pondering if I really had actually met this girl, or if she was only a figment of my daydreams. But then, as if some higher power had known I needed some reassurance, I heard her release the most softest and elegant laugh that I (at that stage in time) believed I had ever heard.

And it was as simple as that.

Smitten.

And I didn't even know her name.

Normally lunch meant going down to the local pizza parlor with Babs and picking up a slice or two of their famous three-cheese pizza, while sharing jokes and occasionally paying a stop to the alley way next to the shop if there was time. Today it meant being cooped up inside the manor and forced to sit in a stuffy little room with Bruce, while being constantly supplied with an endless array of sandwiches and other lovely little finger foods. Kudos to Alfred.

And to make it slightly worse?

Miss Anders was there. Babs was not.

"So, Miss Anders. You're from so far away. I'd have thought you'd have more of an accent." Bruce cut the silence, lowering his newspaper (completely crinkle free may I add) and giving the girl a warm Bruce-smile.

She returned the smile gratefully, placing her teacup back on the saucer in front of her and interlacing her fingers together comfortably upon her lap.

"Well, you must remember that English is taught in all our schools, even though it is not our traditional native tongue. And the ones who teach our English classes are naturally American."

Bruce nodded and raised the paper back up to his face again.

"I hope to learn much from you while you stay here. All about your traditions and customs. If that is alright with you?"

She was staying? How could I have missed that? I suppose Bruce would have casually slipped it into one of his little rants about something unimportant, and thus I would have ignored it as usual. But why was she staying? And who exactly was she anyway.

"I want to learn as much from you as you do from me." She turned her head in my direction, making me feel incredibly awkward. "From your community celebrations to your teenagers' lives."

Teenagers' lives? Did she mean mine?

"Yes, well I'm sure you will have a great time trying to pick apart Dick's life." Bruce was talking again, and it was about me. "I think you'll find that a large proportion of it is spent isolated in his room without a phone or a computer."

Was that a shot at me? Oh god, Bruce was now going to humiliate me in front of this girl. This gorgeous girl.

"You see, Dick likes to go joy riding in my car at five in the morning with his girlfriend."

He had done it. I was officially humiliated.

"And then he likes to come home smelling of alcohol at nine in the morning, while I have to somehow locate my car which he managed to lose somewhere on the town.

The girl, Miss Kori Anders, shot me a very surprised (if not horrified) look and placed a hand over her mouth very politely, although the act of which made me turn a rather bright red as I watched her do so.

"Goodness. I was not aware that...that sort of thing happened here. I do have a lot to learn."

Bruce nodded and lowered his paper again, this time to squint his eyes at the window behind Miss Anders and sigh.

"Well, it looks like a nice day anyway. Maybe you could go with Dick to find my car after you've unpacked everything. He might not be exactly a law abiding citizen, but he does know his way around the town."

With that said, Bruce stood up, ignoring my gaping mouth, and offered Miss Anders a hand.

"Let's get you settled in, shall we?"

_A/N – This chapter is short because its migraine and hay fever season for me. I do promise better chapters with more interesting things to come. Right now, I'm not exactly too sure where this story is even going so....tell you what. If you have any suggestions as to what should happen next, TELL ME!_

_Please? ^_^_

_Review!_

_Man I love hedgehogs...._


End file.
